Cassettes containing a spool of ribbon in which during use, the ribbon is transferred to another spool, are known. They are employed in tape recoders, typewriters, printers and so on to carry items such as magnetic tape or inked ribbon.
The mechanisms used in such arrangements are complex since a motor or other prime mover is usually required to power the drive mechanism, and the cassette must be designed so that the drive mechanism will readily engage the cassette. This is often simplified by allowing the spools to `float` within the cassette. The spools can then align themselves with the drive mechanism as the cassette is inserted.
A still more complex arrangement is necessary if the cassette is to be inserted into the apparatus in a direction other than parallel to the axes of rotation of the spools. It may then be necessary to use an arrangement in which the drive mechanism is moved into engagement with the cassette spools after the cassette has been fully inserted.